Everyone could be a hero
by Nikki Pond
Summary: When the heroes are not around to save them, what would the normal humans do to stop the villain? - Matt should have never gone outside Hell's Kitchen, or else he would have never been captured by Loki, and the only thing the people could do is hope that the Avengers come to save the day. Or maybe it's time those 'helpless' humans stand up when the heroes fail.


**Everyone could be a hero** written by Nikki Pond

Matt should have never gone outside Hell's Kitchen, or else he would have never been captured by Loki, who decided to have fun with the Avengers by capturing almost like a hundred people in the area, and then proceeded to dump them into an abandoned warehouse surrounded by some kind of force shield.

If there was one thing Matt hated, it was being helpless.

He wasn't Daredevil, and it was broad daylight—at least, according to his watch. And he really couldn't risk exposure or to somehow stand out the crow.d

His phone wasn't working, no surprises. He could hear people's heartbeats frantic with fear and nervous, and the sweat on their skin, but also there was the hope that the Avengers would come to save the day.

Matt was not really hopeful of the Avengers.

He honestly didn't think of them too much.

So he used his heightened senses, hoping something to help. He could sense the magnetic energy around the force field, but he doubted smashing would break it out.

Then the familiar smell of leather and old books appeared right in front of him, Matt was almost startled.

"Hmm," Loki grinned. Matt imagined that he was grinning in delight, "Ah you pitiful humans, your heroes won't stand a chance. By the time they'll get here, it will be too late."

The crowd's heart spiked much more. One of them, a woman, stood, "What will be too late?" Her voice wavered, but there was courage in there.

"There is a bomb in this building, but you are in my shield, protected by the blast, but when your so called heroes arrive, they will find dead bodies." Loki said, smugly.

"And what happens to us exactly?" another stood up. It sounded like an old man, and Matt was starting what the hell those people were doing. Matt had heard Loki was responsible for the Battle of New York, and had killed people with no remorse. Those people are going to get killed!

"You'll be much more use to me alive. I'll keep you all safe, no worries."

"The Avengers will come, they'll save us and stop you," the woman said, her voice determined.

"And look here, I remember the last person who stood against me," Loki's voice with steel, "Look around here people, this is what happens when you turn against your ruler." His hand moved to the woman's direction, and Matt quickly just in time to tackle her done before the blast hit her.

Loki made a 'tsk' sound. His head cocked, "Your heroes are falling, the earth is shaking under my power, and soon you will all kneel before me."

"Well what are the Avengers going to do?" Matt cannot believe he had said that before his mind catch up. He stood, looking at Loki's direction, his glasses were already missing so the maniac was looking at his unmoving eyes, but filled with determination. "We're humans. We defeated you and stronger than you. We're not helpless and we don't need rely the Avengers. We can damn well fight you."

"Is that a challenge?" Loki's eyebrow cocked.

"It's a promise."

The woman slowly stood next to him, and soon, people followed, most of their heartbeats are beating faster but they have the unwavering courage.

"We will not kneel before you," the old man said.

"Shut up Stan," the teenage boy next to him whispered.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I seem to have fondness of writing Daredevil crossover Avengers one-shots, anyway, this has been on my files and available on AO3 months ago, I decided it was time to post it here. I have always wanted to write Matt in the Avengers world, but not a direct one. And I thought it would be awesome to look into Matt's POV while the Avengers are off fighting against Loki's army. It's strange for me to write Loki as an evil villain, who is my favourite character. But I also like focusing the people's POV or the normal humans while superheroes are saving the day. I just want like "People with no powers can be brave and strong!" slogan. That's sort of the message I want to get here "When the heroes are not around to save them, what would the normal humans do to stop the villian?"


End file.
